Playtime
by KittyKatz009
Summary: When the kids are gone for the weekend, it's time for the adults to play. A commission for the awesome random-rave on tumblr that just so happened to fall within the prompt of day 3 of EdWin Smut Week 2018. Day 3 prompt: Mom/Dad Alone time.


"Maes has nap time at 2 o'clock, otherwise you won't be able to get him to go to bed at night."

"Ed…"

"Sara normally gets super fussy after her first nap, so make sure you are ready to feed her the moment she wakes up."

"Ed…"

"Don't let Maes try to guilt you into giving him chocolate. He is a terror when he gets his hands on sugar. Oh! Sara can't…"

"Ed!" Al shouted, cutting his brother off. Ed shut his mouth, blinking at him. "I _teach_ kids who are as old as Maes on a daily basis. And Mei is amazing with babies. You really think I can't handle my niece and nephew?" Al smirked, readjusting the diaper bag on his shoulder, being mindful of the sleeping Sara in his arms. Maes was tugging on Al's pants impatiently, wanting to begin his weekend adventure with Uncle Al and Aunt Mei.

"You need to forgive Ed," Winry chimed in, leaning down to ruffle Maes's hair. "This is the first time we have been without kids since having Maes. I'm sure the two of you will do fine," she said, straightening and placing a kiss on Sara's cheek. "Thank you again though. It really means a lot."

"Not a problem," Al smiled. "I hope you two enjoy your weekend together!" he called as he and Mei ushered the children out of the large countryside house. Pinako had left for a vacation of her own the day prior, so the two were alone.

"Alone at last, how should we spend the day?" Ed asked with a sly smile, his hands wrapping around Winry's waist as he pressed kisses against her neck.

"Slow down there, you know we need to pack," she laughed detangling herself from his grasp, which earned her a pout from him.

"We have the whole weekend to pack! Let's enjoy each other first," he tried to reason.

"Oh no, Ed. I know how that goes. You will just continue to distract me until next thing we know, Al and Mei will be back with the kids and we will have nothing ready to go for our move to Rush Valley next week. So, no arguing," she said, poking her finger into his chest and he sighed. She was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He followed after her, stripping his shirt due to the stifling heat that was permeating the house. Summers in Resembool were pretty damning, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to moving to a warmer climate, but he knew that this meant a lot to Winry, and who was he to deny her? His jaw dropped as he reached their room and saw her in a pair of sinfully short shorts and that damned top she wore in the workshop, which accentuated the fact that her chest had grown considerably since she began breastfeeding Sara. She stretched her arms above her head, breasts bouncing slightly with it and he felt his throat go dry at the small smirk that played across her lips.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" he growled, clenching his fists to his side. How he wanted to touch her. He figured that he wasn't going to be able to ravish her like he wanted to, since it was still too soon after Sara's birth, but damnit, he wanted to touch his wife again.

"Of course not Ed. It's just so hot out," she grinned, walking by him while twisting her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, which just added to how desirable she looked at the moment. "I will be in the kitchen. Can you work on packing up the room?" she asked. He nodded in acknowledgement, eyes still glued to her supple form. "Good. We will save the workshop for last, since there's a lot to pack in there," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, swaying her hips in a teasing manner that made Ed want to throw her against the wall and have his way with her until she came around his fingers screaming his name. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. He worked methodically yet briskly, hoping that the quicker he got done, the quicker he could try to convince Winry to join him in bed for some much needed alone time. Before long, the room was packed saved for the bare necessities that would last them for the next week. He then moved to the study, packing the rest of his alchemy notes and books away before making his way downstairs. He passed the kitchen and didn't see Winry, so he assumed that she had already made her way to the couldn't help but to smirk; maybe he would be able to convince her to take a break since they were on the last room. He bounded down the stairs with glee. When he entered the workshop, he came to an abrupt hault, his mouth suddenly becoming dry at the sight of his wife. She was bent over, ass jutting out and swaying slightly as she hummed to herself while packing up various tools. Oh God how he wanted her right now. A small grunt escaped his lips and she glanced over her shoulder, smiling when she saw him standing there gaping at her.

"Took you long enough," she teased, straightening up and turning to him. "I was beginning to think that you were taking a nap," she said, approaching him with a michevious smile on her face.

"I-I decided to finish packing the study before I came down," he replied, voice thick as his she stopped in front of him, fingers running up and down his chest in a teasing manner.

"Well, while you took your sweet time there, I got a majority of my tools and materials packed away. All that's left to pack is the pieces I am working on. But, since you worked so hard, maybe we deserve a break," she whispered, voice thick. As her hand made another pass up, he seized it, bringing it to his to trail kisses up her palm, eyes glued to her.

"What do you have in mind?" he questioned, his free hand ghosting up and down her side, causing desire to flash in her eyes. She leaned up, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss and he couldn't help the groan that came from his throat, his hands finding her hips and pulling her close to him. A small gasp escaped her as she felt his arousal pressed against her. She guided him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the spare workbench, and he took a seat before he fell over. She was quick to seat herself in his lap, legs straddling his hips as her tongue traced his.

"Someone is frisky today," he teased as they broke away panting, his hands sliding up her stomach and palming her breasts through the thin material.

"Oh shut up," she moaned, arching into his touch. "You know how rare alone time is. Of course I am going to take advantage of it."

"Do you know how hard it was to not take you in the bedroom? With you dressed like this?" he asked, hands slipping under the top to toy with her nipples. He tried to suppress a grin as a shiver ran down her spine and her eyes rolled back, but he wasn't able to.

"Teasing makes it all the more fun. Watching you undressing me with your eyes is such a turn on," she smirked before moaning loudly as he pinched down on her nipples. "God I love it when you play with my breasts."

"Believe me Win, I love playing with them," he said, rolling her nipples again which caused another loud moan to erupt from her. "I could play with them for hours; they are so soft and supple. And God childbirth has done them wonders. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have them surrounding my dick," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

"Well, why don't we find out?" she grinned, leaning back and peeling her top off. He blinked at her. Was she really considering humoring him? A whine escaped Ed as she shimmied off his lap and onto her knees in front of him. The whine turned into a groan as her hand brushed against his dick as she undid the button of his shorts and slowly pulled the zipper down. Her hands pushed the shorts down, taking the boxers with them and he lifted his hips so she could remove them completely. His dick sprang to attention, bobbing slightly. She stroked him as she settled herself between his legs.

"Scoot a little closer," she commanded and he moved to the edge of the bench, eyes trained on her every movement. His eyes snapped shut in a haze of pleasure as she guided his dick between her breasts, a loud moan ripping from his throat. She moved slightly, pulling up before pushing back down, his dick sliding between the silky warmth.

"Come on Ed, fuck my tits," she said seductively, hands pressing her breasts together to provide more friction while the tips of her fingers teased the hypersensitive tip of his dick.

"Oh fuck Winry," he panted, thrusting weakly before cracking one eye open to look down at her. He felt like he could come from the sight of his dick disappearing between her breasts alone, and the feeling of it happening only added to his arousal. She was biting her lip in pleasure, fingers moving to with her nipples instead of his tip as his thrusts increased. His eyes snapped shut again; his fantasies couldn't have began to prepare him for how wonderful it felt to be buried in her tits. Maybe God did exist. That could be the only explanation for them acting out one of his fantasies. He felt his balls start to tighten and he knew he was close to blowing his load all over her tits. He groaned at the thought of that; it would be so sexy to see her tits covered in his come. She pulled away suddenly and he cried out in frustration. He was so close! Why would she stop?

"Winry why?" he whined, eyes opening, watching her as she stood and kicked her shorts and panties off before straddling him once again, rubbing her slick heat against his dick.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you now," she moaned, hand reaching down between them to line his tip up with her entrance, causing him to hiss.

"Isn't it too soon?" he questioned through gritted teeth. As much as he wanted to bury himself in her, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Doctor cleared me yesterday," she said before sinking down on him, a loud moan tearing from her throat.

"Oh fuck," he groaned just as loudly as her tight walls gripped at his dick. His eyes closed as he concentrated on not coming right then and there.

"God I missed this," she cried, fingers tangling into the hair at the base of his neck as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her once again.

"Oh God, me too," he panted, burying his face in the crook of her neck, peppering kisses there as his fingers twitched on her hips. He really wanted to just fuck her into oblivion right there, but he didn't want to rush her. Instead he focused his attention on her neck, nipping and licking at it while trying to coax beautiful moans from her. It wasn't long before she moved, her hips lifting slightly only to impale herself on him once again. He gripped her hips roughly, vaguely aware that he probably was going to leave bruises as he helped guide her up and down on him. His mouth found hers, tongue tangling with hers as his hips met hers thrust for thrust.

"Harder Ed!" she cried as he hit a particularly wonderful spot when they broke away from one another to catch their breath. His grip tightened, pulling her hips down to meet his more roughly. Her cries of pleasure filled the room as she rode him, her breasts bouncing in his face. He lavished them with his mouth, licking and sucking on them, which caused more moans and cries to emit from her. He could feel himself barreling towards release and if the way her hips were twitching as they fucked, he could tell she was almost there too. He bit down on a nipple as he gave another powerful thrust.

"Oh Edward!" she cried, back arching as her release hit suddenly. Her walls squeezed his dick relentlessly and that was all it took to make his own orgasm take over.

"Fuck Winry!" he yelled, dick twitching as he came viciously, spilling himself inside of her. She slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder as she panted. He pressed kisses against the side of her neck while rubbing his hands up and down her back as he came down from his high with her. She lifted her head, her mouth capturing his for a simple yet passionate kiss.

"Jesus Winry," he muttered as their lips parted. He slid himself out of her, but held her close still, peppering kisses all over her face as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know Ed, I know," she panted, a small smile on her face. "That was entirely too long of a wait," she pouted and he chuckled.

"While I agree, you know we have to follow doctor's orders," he murmured, placing a kiss below her ear.

"I know, I know," she sighed, a satisfied smile on her face. "But…" she started as she slid from his lap and retrieved her scattered clothing.

"But what?" he asked as he slipped his boxers and shorts back on.

"We do have the rest of the weekend to pack. I think we should definitely take advantage of our time without the kids," she grinned.

"What happened to we need to spend time on packing otherwise we won't be ready for the move?" he teased, his eyebrow cocked.

"Well, that was before we spent half the day packing. And before I was reminded of how wonderful it feels to have your dick buried inside of me," she smirked and a thrill of arousal shot down his spine, his dick reacting once again. "So now, Mr. Elric, I think it's about time you take advantage of the situation and show your wife what it's like to be properly fucked after so long."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he grinned back wolfishly, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their room. It was time to get reacquainted with his wife's body, and who were they to look a gift horse in the mouth?


End file.
